


Like the Living Do

by Lucy_Luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Luna/pseuds/Lucy_Luna
Summary: Darling just put your fair hand in my handWe can dance 'round like the living do





	

I have to know, love  
However scary  
About that night  
The trees and the chase  
Why were you so stubborn?  
What were you thinking  
As I begged and fought you  
To return?

I will not ask you why you stole it  
I will not ask you, nor will Rowena

Darling just put your fair hand in my hand  
We can dance 'round like the living do

I knew that look, love  
Eyes always distant  
Cool and calculating  
You were plotting all along  
So I will not ask you  
Why you agreed to wed  
My still heart will not survive the truth

I will not ask you why you stole it  
I will not ask you, nor will Rowena

Darling just put your fair hand in my hand  
We can dance 'round like the living do

I could not ask you why you stole it  
I could not ask you, nor could Rowena

Darling just put your fair hands in my hands  
We can dance 'round like the living do

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adaption/parody of "Like Real People Do" by Hozier.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please leave a comment and/or kudo to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
